Some portable media storage devices include readers overlying a data storage medium that may move relative to the readers using one or more micro-movers. In some cases, the data storage medium is laid out and the readers are configured such that traditional column/row addressing schemes may be used to address data stored in the data storage medium. However, due to production processes and other considerations, the data storage medium may have an irregular shape leading to an underutilization of an available usable space of the data storage medium when subdivided into rectangular columns and rows. It would thus be desirable to be able to substantially optimize the utilization of the space in the data storage medium.